powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Digi
I see you've entered a lot data about the zords, where are they from? I've never heard anything about these sizes. And second, how about a template for those data? maybe there later could be a kind of bar chart, which shows the relations between these values. This would be a first design: Zord Data --Serpen 15:31, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :It came from www.supersentai.com, found in the links page, various mecha pages. Since the Zords are just the same piece of equipment, the information should be the same. SWAT Flyers and Jungle Zords are next. Go ahead and research if you want, it's all right there. Also, Sonic Steaker's speed was revealed in Face to Face (1) and kept the horsepower of Gogo Jet from Boukenger. Hope this helps. --Digi 15:53, 10 July 2007 (UTC) RangerInfo Hi, please temporary stop includeing rangerinfo expanded. The Template how it is at the moment is to long/big. It's planed to split some parameters into own headlines. --serpen 07:50, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Could you join the discussion Template talk:Rangerinfoexpanded, I really have my problems with this template and you seem to like it because you have integrated it in many articles. --serpen 20:38, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Referring to Episodes I found an easy way to link to episodes instead of mentioning them in the paragraphs in the article. This is a template they use in the Transformers wiki. It boxes in the episode title and links to that episode's page like so ---> To do this, simply type in the code below. Hope you guys find it useful. Dchallofjustice 08:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Villain Info Finally cooked up a villain infobox. Hope you like it. You can find it at Template:Villaininfo. For solo season villains simply input the season after "season|". For multiple seasons, use seasons| and add on multiple seasons, but link each. Same with cast and casts. MMPR Episode Guides I wanted to let you know I deleted those pages because there is an expansive episode guide list for all of PR. Not to mention, each season's page has a list of episodes. A page for every single season's episodes is unneeded.Ozu Miyuki 23:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Mighty Morphin 1. You said another user has been removing info from that page? I can't control that, all I can do is try and undo it. Forgive me, went internetless for a few days.Ozu Miyuki 18:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Welcome aboard, soldier. Ozu Miyuki 02:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations on the promotion Digi! :) Digifiend 05:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Comic titles You finally got the rest of the comic titles! Nice one. Looks like that page is finally ready to go live. :) Digifiend 03:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Lost Galaxy vandalism Somebody (IP ) has vandalised most of the Lost Galaxy related articles, as well as my user page. I've managed to restore everything, please do something about this guy ASAP. Digifiend 23:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin offer Thanks for the administrator offer, I'll accept. I'm guessing the reason Ozu withdrew was because he didn't like the new skin. I had to point out to him that it was compulsory, so it looks like he wasn't keeping in the loop with the Wikia announcements. I know GearRichie hasn't been active much recently either. The front page needs fixing up (there's a large gap next to the seasons box, because whereas there's less room on articles now, there's more room on the front page because the sidebar's gone) and the colour scheme needs adjusting - the infoboxes here don't look very good right now. Give me those admin powers and I'll see what can be done to fix that. Also, the wordmark has the old name on it - I'll get a logo ready with the correct name on it ASAP. Digifiend 00:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the admin rights. You'll notice I've been into Theme Designer and changed the wiki back to a dark colour scheme (makes it closer to the old Obsession colour scheme and fixes colour clashes), and corrected the Wiki's name in there, although I will make a proper logo in the next few days. I've also added PR Samurai's logo to the front page. That's all I have time for tonight. Digifiend 04:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I've made a proper wordmark logo. What do you think of it? If you like the look of it, I'll go upload it using Theme Designer. Digifiend 18:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. In my random browsing, I noticed that your main page could definitely use some work. Would you mind if I help out and make a few tweaks to it? Let me know. - Wagnike2 19:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :What kind of tweaking are we talking exactly? If you could just elaborate a little more on the subject, perhaps I could update it to more user-friendly with whatever you are suggesting. Digi 04:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he means the rather large gaps on the front page? It was fine on Monaco, but the gaps appeared when the new skin was forced on us. The only tweaks I've done since (as soon as I got my admin powers) were to add the Power Rangers Samurai logo and add my name to the admin list. There's definitely more work to be done there. Digifiend 02:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Zords I agree about the whole not knowing the name of the Samurai zord fleet, and as such, I've removed the references to the name "Origami Zord". Someone had even put it in the synopsis, which is a copy paste from powerrangers.com and should say "animal Zords". Digifiend 01:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Devon miles Good call banning that spammer. I'd already temp banned him once, and it obviously didn't work because he continued posting false info which we warned him about four times. Good riddance. Now maybe we can get to the new season without any more fake rumours being added to the Samurai page. Digifiend 15:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Response to Kaizoku Sentai Goukaiger edit: What scans? Ultimus kh-mus 00:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) My R.I.P. Page Can you add a link to my R.I.P. page to the main page so people can see it. TeamPosion 15:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Added it as Obituaries (looks more professional IMHO). Digifiend 19:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Heyapple Heyapple recreated those fanfic pages you deleted, so I've banned him for a month and deleted the pages again. The hazards of having lots of traffic I suppose. Digifiend 02:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) My reason why nobody reading my other PR-related blogs......(this is sad) Digi, I would thank you for banning whoever those spammers were, but the sad part about my blogs, you see every time a create a blog (relating to whatever Power Rangers season I'm blogging about) nobody is reading it and no one seems to not read them, either that or the stuff I contribute in my blog sites are cruddy and rubbish. Like for example, blogs like my User blog:Rangermaniaguy2010/Trakeena (PRLG (film)) page and the blog relating to my PRLG fan-film User blog:Rangermaniaguy2010/Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , are not getting any feedback from anyone who visits the site every day. Seems like no one likes my ideas. I've put some impressive photos and videos (from YouTube) as objects to what my PR: Lost Galaxy fan-film is based on, including my User blog:Rangermaniaguy2010/MMPR (2012 film) idea- in which someone stole my idea of beforehand until then. So please, can you get other users to read what blogs I have in my blog tab (you know where it is) when they have time and get the chance? I would love it if they did. But right now, no one doesn't want to. It's a shame and it sucks. Anyway, Digi, thanks for the advice on my talk page about my blogs. I know nobody haven't been reading them but it's worth the shot. We'll keep in touch. I appreciate it. You should also check out a blog about me for example, no one hasn't commented about my profile yet. Nobody. To get there, here's the link to it- User blog:Rangermaniaguy2010/Anthony Marsh, Jr . Still, thank you for the advice. User:Rangermaniaguy2010 , 13:30 (1:30 PM), January 24, 2011 (UTC). Press Request for your wiki We got a request from a press contact who is writing a story about the Power Rangers TV show. Would you, or any of the other admins here be willing to chat with our contact? "It's the first one since the franchise was purchased away from Disney by its creator, children's TV kingpin Haim Saban last year. I'd like to get reactions from pop culture 'experts' who are familiar with the Power Rangers property and whether they think being reunited with their creator will help rejuvenate the franchise... also, whether or not it's too early for a show whose heyday was in the 90s, to have a big revival." Let me know as soon as you can! Thanks Sena 19:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, excuse me. I noticed you added a sixth Gokaiger to the Gokaiger wiki page. Can I see a pic or article with information on him? Ultimus kh-mus 00:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Issue with viewing template I found the problem, the reason you can't see the template is because your using the "black" view and not the "white" monobook view. Do you know what I mean? So all we need to do is change the colors for the text and box. Something that works for both views. Rickey Layman 01:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's because Wikia skin is the default, not Monobook. It's the box background colour that'll need changing. Text colour is fine as it is. Digifiend 02:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Digi. Sorry, for any of the trouble we might've caused. There was more than one of us. It's just that a few people have actually seen that show somewhere. Maybe, I accidentally put the wrong name, or maybe it wasn't even Power Rangers at all, but I did watch this when I was really little. Maybe, it's because I just don't remember it as cleary as I think I do. Let me just remind you, it wasn't false information, like you said, it was actually very real. However, it might have not been Power Rangers. It might've had something to do with Super Sentai, but I don't know. Anyways, sorry if we caused any trouble. Please, don't block me for this. I'm not lying about this. By the way, don't block my friend again. He even said he was sorry. I don't think you had the right to block him. He was just trying to state what he watched. We used to both watch it together, as friends, when we were little. For now, hope you realize it's not false. Just to tell you, Digi... Hey, Digi. Sorry, for any of the trouble we might've caused. There was more than one of us. It's just that a few people have actually seen that show somewhere. Maybe, I accidentally put the wrong name, or maybe it wasn't even Power Rangers at all, but I did watch this when I was really little. Maybe, it's because I just don't remember it as cleary as I think I do. Let me just remind you, it wasn't false information, like you said, it was actually very real. However, it might have not been Power Rangers. It might've had something to do with Super Sentai, but I don't know. Anyways, sorry if we caused any trouble. Please, don't block me for this. I'm not lying about this. By the way, don't block my friend again. He even said he was sorry. I don't think you had the right to block him. He was just trying to state what he watched. We used to both watch it together, as friends, when we were little. For now, hope you realize it's not false. Can you change the current events to show that Gokaiger is currently airing as you haven't edit Goseiger out of the current events. Thanks! please unlock wesley's page. and Claw Zord page,Squid Zord page. thank you. why did you locked mentor Ji page. --Shaggy rogers 14:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Please unlock mentor Ji's page. A problem with anonymous users Digi, are you the only active admin on here? Because there seems to be a big problem on here with alot of "wikia contributor" people putting either the right stuff or the wrong stuff on here. And hasn't Wesley been confirmed for awhile now as the Gold Samurai Ranger?Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator on Gundam Wiki 05:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I'm admin on Gundam wiki, but I'm also a fan of Power Rangers. For some reason some wikis, like the Gundam wiki, have no problems with anonymous users, why is that? Because I'm pretty sure most of the edits on here have been done by anon users. Not to say this is a bad side, it's a great wiki...but to be honest, I've only been here for a few days, and I don't like Mr.Smartymax's confrontational attitude towards other users, and I think you need more admins. I mean don't promote me since I haven't made enough edits. Soo...yeah I'm glad to be of any assistance to you!Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 06:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) mr Digi please bann this Aresolhero guy,who's keep on changing kevin's Dad page to kevin's father page. p.s. this Aresolhero guy,he has added this kevin's father page, which is incorrect. --Shaggy rogers 07:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) why didn't you bann this Aresolhero guy from power rangers Samurai wiki? --Shaggy rogers 07:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Aresolhero has a point, though, so I disagree with shaggy. Dad and father are basically interchangable terms, and the stuff about Kevin himself being a swimmer has nothing to do with his father.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 13:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Shaggy went and created the Jayden Shiba page anyway despite you telling him not toGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry i won't do it again. please accept mine apology --Dustin brooks 06:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I say ban the guy for a month at mostGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 15:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) octopus zord Why is that page locked? isn't the name Squid Zord? If so, could you unlock it so it can be redirected? ThanksGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:54, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Squid Zord would be a spoiler anyway, as it hasn't appeared in the show yet. Wait until it's debut episode airs. Digifiend 23:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete my page? :I deleted it because I really did not see a couples page as necessary and such facts about characters' relationships can be pointed out on the character pages. I would have put a bit saying that the page was not necessary, but the bar was full, so more text was not really possible. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) dayu thankyou for that piece of information. on Dayu#s sentai counterpart Jan Szary sources Quick question, is there an official rule for sourcing pages?. Because I noticed that alot of the episode blurbs for later episodes of Samurai are directly copy/pasted from SamuraiCast and I was concerned about plagiarismGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Policy on racially-based trivia Is there an official policy for trivia that is racially based. Such as T.J. being the first African American red ranger, behind Jack and Scott? Are we getting rid of all race based trivia or not?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :We are according to the Ranger demographics section here: http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Morphin_Grid_Projects#Character_Pages Digifiend 00:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) please unlock Antonio's page and Claw Zord page,Octozord page. think you. --Dustin brooks 09:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) 21:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC)A talk from Heyapple 21:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It's me, Heyapple. I am new on this wiki. I don't like checking messages. I now believe Antonio is the real name for Wesley. I did not know you are an administrator. Please delete my ban. I have discussed this with my mom. I am very sorry. PS: on Ben 10 Planet, the Ben 10 wiki, I think the new alien is actually Eatle. Go to the "New Alien" page and delete it. Use the photo and information and put it on the "Eatle" page. Also, edit the alien template and make it not say "New Alien" on it. when are you going to move Jayden's page, to Jayden Shiba Page ? -- 09:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) The Samurai Episodes page is empty for now. Why hasn't anyone filled it yet? MrSmartyMax 22:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) There are some categories that are hidden in some articles; I want them deleted, but I can't find them on the articles. MrSmartyMax 22:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, for example, GoGo Sentai Boukenger has a category of Episode, but it doesn't really fall under there. Also, Barbara Goodson has the category of Actors, though she never was physically in the series; she was a voice actress. MrSmartyMax 22:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) yes i do have a good explanation, because i took out the samurai Episodes content to look the some as the power rangers Lost Galaxy. Lost Galaxy episodes content. --Dustin brooks 06:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) please unlock the Claw Zord page. thank you. --Dustin brooks 07:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) More trouble Dustin brooks, just renamed one of the actors: The Yellow Ranger in Lightspeed Rescue! MrSmartyMax 12:19, May 13, 2011 (UTC) In the Lightspeed credits, she's listed as Sasha Williams. but she married Eli Craig, so she's technically Sasha Williams Craig, but I'm not sure if she changed her last name to reflect the unionGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Asking me Dustin brooks is asking me to unlock all of these pages that I couldn't have the capabilities of doing. He should ask you, instead. I wish I were like you guys: an administator. MrSmartyMax 18:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) when are you going to unlock the Claw Zord page ? Dustin brooks 06:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) is the black box the rangers second mopher ? --Blake bradley 20:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) is Bull Blaster going to be the rangers second cannon ? --Blake bradley 20:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox colors The convention for infobox colors should be the color that they served longest as, not the color the most recently appeared in. T.J., for example, is far more memorable as the Blue Space Ranger than the Red Turbo Ranger. Andros 1337 22:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Basco's BullBlack Key The link to "Black Knight" leads to a webpage about a knight from Power Rangers: Time Force. I just changed the link to what the key REALLY is. Mind if I ask why it was changed? Battle Kenya's Color Why exactly did you undo my edits? Battle Kenya's color is indeed green. --Wikite The Wiki Warrior 01:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Lauren is Lauren a correct name for the female red ranger ? --Blake bradley 08:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fanfilm- TERMINATED I give up on the whole The Rise of Trakeena thing. It wasn't getting anywhere with no one, so I decided to do a different PRLG fanfilm and I think it should be better than the one I've been promoting since last year. Unfortunately, when I was promoting it, I had a little positive reaction from some users on this wiki, but when I progressed, I had a lot of universal panning toward the fanfilm. So Digi, as of now, this fanfilm is no good. it's done, defeated. : ( Please reply to my talk page while you still can, if you are available. - [[ User: Rangermaniaguy2010 ]] 16:24. June 21, 2011 (UTC) Unregistered users creating new pages I just deleted a bunch of pages created by unregistered users, which had no content. Should we set it so that you have to register to create pages? Digifiend 11:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Dragon-Megazord Cockpit Image Digi, I just wanted to let you know that the photo of the Dragonzord Megazord cockpit is actually the standard cockpit that appears in MMPR Ep. 4; this was before the Green Ranger/Dragonzord were introduced. If you need to verify, the cockpit is shown at about 15:56 minutes in while the Megazord is fighting Goldar and King Sphinx. The other Power Ranger's controlls are all the correct colors with the exception of Jason, who's control panel is green and includes the Green Ranger's symbol and a side view of his helmet on another panel; initially this caught me off gaurd because the Green Ranger had yet to be introduced, but if you have access to Netflix or a copy of Episode 4 I encourage you to take a look. That being said, I'm not discounting the photo as not being the Dragon-Megazord cockpit; just merely that it appears before then in the series. Necoli 21:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Dekaranger naming conventions Hey, I've been editing a lot of the Dekaranger pages and was curious there was a reason that articles about aliens from Dekaranger are including the planetary origin for the alien before their name, e.g. Leonian Gyoku Rou and Cignian Swan Shiratori instead of just "Gyoku Rou" or "Swan Shiratori", as their names actually are. If there isn't a reason behind this, I'm thinking they should be renamed without their planetary origin and the planet they are from simply listed on the page in their biographical date. Red farmer 12:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Abbott, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about Power Rangers easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 03:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Paul Freeman Photo I found a photo of Paul Freeman to add to his page but it said I do not have permission to add a photo because the page is protected Allhaillordzedd 04:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Paul Freeman Photo I deleted the photo frame and added the intended photo. Is that ok? Allhaillordzedd 06:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) my's is beter(Mmprcrip 19:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC)) Semi-issue with focuses Digi, this may or may not be a valid point to bring up, but I feel as though this wiki puts too much of its focus and emphasis on the Sentai series. Granted that the SS series haven't been touched by fanon spammers and such, this leaves the Power Rangers pages without much love and more vulnerable to rampant fangasms. Also wondering why edits on samurai have slowed to almost nothing?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 07:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) can you please unlock the episodes Samurai page ? thank you. --Blake bradley 13:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Is Wendy Jayden's sister going to appear in power rangers samurai ? Is Mentor Ji's Motorcycle going to have a name or not? --Blake bradley 06:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Is Super Samurai Megazord a correct name for the combination of Samurai Megazord and the Claw Zord? Blake bradley 15:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Is Battlewing Blaster a correct name for the Combination of Samurai Battlewing and the Octo Zord? Blake bradley 15:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, watch the show and find out. There is no reason to edit the article with any of this information until it's aired on television. Nbajammer 19:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) does the Samurai Rangers going to have their own Cyeles? --Blake bradley 06:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Just watch the show and find out. We don't know any more than you do. Nbajammer 06:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Billy Cranston Page Digi: A couple days ago I went through most of the character profiles and updated them with new High Quality images, or at the very least, images that were clearer than the ones presently on there and there's a particular user, dubbed SmartGuy, who seems to think he's the overlord of the Billy Cranston page as he continues to substitute a rather Low Quality image of the character because he doesn't like the one I used to replaced it with and continues to do so, under the impression that the image is high quality when it's not. Could you please do something about this? Lily Ford 21:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :This is the same guy who was putting back Trivia that was agreed needed to be removed, and reverted my reverts in an attempt to put it back. Nbajammer 22:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Genki Sentai Baruganger Would it be okay to create an article for the 2012 Sentai series? --MrThermomanPreacher 15:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Digi, I am just trying to make a perfect sentai, so please stop erasing what I put in the pages, Ok? Sincerely, Pandamonium1234 :The wiki is intended to document the series, not make up your own. Digi is right, please do not insert false information. Nbajammer 17:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Erasing my data Hey Digi, PLEASE STOP ERASING MY DATA! OK? THANKS. Sincerely, Pandamonium1234 Can i Add the Battlewing Blaster and the super samurai megazord to the zords and Samurai page? --Blake bradley 07:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) After they've appeared in the show, yes. But not until. The wiki only documents factual things about the series, and until a given episode airs, we have no way to know what is or is not true. So my recommendation to you, until Digi can answer, is to not add anything. Nbajammer 07:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Power Rangers Questions and Answers Admin Can you be an admin over on thePower Rangers Q & A sponsored by Wikia? There has been some nonesense questions and stuff that wasn't even questions over there. Tommysback 02:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the issue with people complaing about samurai Is it possible to put up an announcement that is not miss-able that clearly states that the samurai pages will not be updated until the new episodes start? I have seen your talk page is littered with spam Mattwo 03:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Megaforce lock I know that this is locked to stop random speculation on Megaforce, but even though it was trademarked, why is there still an article about it if it doesn't technically exist yet?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 19:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Jack vs Jammer I need your help in solving a edit fight. Basically a new editor, Jack, took out a section of the Bulk and Skull page ( the one where there's a list of characters similar to Bulk and Skull in purpose, but he feels its alot of fan drivel since its basing their similarities off of one trait. So if you or digifiend could resolve this without banning anyone, that would be greatGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 21:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Should also point out the name calling by Jack - "Person who has a vendetta against me"; the fact that Gaeaman edited in a solution that worked best for everyone which Jack subsequently reverted; The fact that Jack started an edit war without so much as discussing the reasons for it - and continued to remove the pertinent information while discussing it; the notion that Jack reverted Gaeaman's edit which would have satisfied him, to continue to try to have his way. I am not saying every edit he's made is bad, but rather than discuss the matter he continues to try to force his way when I, and later Gaeman as well, try to explain to him otherwise. When he behaves in this manner on the wiki, it should be pretty obvious that he isn't here to help out but rather to cause problems. Nbajammer 22:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Keep in mind, Jammer continued to revert me after he was told to stop, by both me and Gaea. He called me a vandal without even knowing what the word means. ON HIS FIRST REPLY. I am only trying to sweep the place of speculation and fandom fluff clogging the pages.--Jack's Posse Fic 21:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Jack knows what the word vandal means - I even explained it to him. Removing pertinent and important information from an article, or adding garbage to an article, is vandalism and is all Jack has done here, instead of discussing the matter as should have been done from the get-go. Jack has decided that the wiki must be about what he wants it to be, and everyone-else-be-damned. Nbajammer 22:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Just like you, I made an observation. You clearly stated you wouldn't stop at any cost to revert me. How is that not a vendetta? By the way, removing information is not always vandalism, contrary to your beliefs Jammer. You remved proper grammar for no reason. You're the one who started the edit war. I did the right thing by going to the talkpage. First thing you did was call me a vandal while STILL being unable to learn the proper definition--Jack's Posse Fic 22:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I am fully aware of the definition of a vandal. I've given it to you multiple times. Yet you continue to vandalize, why exactly? When you vandalize the wiki, I revert it. Plain and simple. This is not a vendetta - you are not the only person I've ever reverted on this wiki, and you certainly will not be the last. I reverted a mistaken edit on your part, and instead of asking why, you started an edit war, calling names, Gaeaman stepped in with a reasonable solution, you reverted him, all the while whining to people's pages that you're being mistreated because, gosh, someone disagrees with you! That is not the right thing to do - the right thing to do is discuss the matter, and you waited to even start discussions until late and you continued with the attitude all the while! That is inappropriate behavior, and does not give the perception that you are here to help, but rather to cause problems for people. People are not always going to agree with you, and you're going to have to learn to accept that. That material has been on the article for quite some time without anyone removing it, so apparently a majority of people view it as important and/or relevant, lest one of them have removed it. With as many people browsing this wiki as there are, if it didn't fit someone would've removed it. Nbajammer 22:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No, I gave you the correct definition straight from Wikipedia. You're saying that removing any information is vandalism. It isn't. Get over it. I could be saying what you're saying to me to you, because you do not realize that the reality is that you're the one forcing your opinion. Not I--Jack's Posse Fic 22:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, I gave you the correct definition. Wikipedia can be edited by anyone, at any time, for any reason, or even for no reason - just like this wiki. Now look at the next sentence - "You're saying that removing any information is vandalism.". Look at my sentence again very carefully - "Removing pertinent and important information from an article, or adding garbage to an article, is vandalism...". There's a clear-cut difference between removing any information, and removing important and pertinent information. You disagree with the info on the article. No one questions that. But the mere fact that you do, does not mean it doesn't belong (which also sounds like something I've told you recently on one of the many pages on which you've been whining). Nbajammer 22:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Stuff like that is easily fixable, so your unreliability claim is void. You made up your definition, so it has no way of being correct. Pertinence is in the eye of the beholder, as you have proven. Just because you disagree with information removal doesn't mean it should be readded--Jack's Posse Fic 22:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, now you're getting somewhere. Instead of comparing Bulk to Bulk, as you claimed - you could have fixed that. But, you didn't. You could have renamed the section to be more representative of its purpose as you saw fit, which you didn't. Along those lines, you could have moved the section to the bottom and renamed it "See Also", but didn't. You could have left well enough alone while we discussed the matter, but didn't. What did you do, exactly? Start an edit war. Call names. Make up excuses for other people's edits (there is a difference between content and grammar). Whine to other users on their page, trying to contact an admin because heaven forbid someone disagrees with you. Continuously remove the content that should be there, because you believe it shouldn't. I could go on, but do I really need to? Nbajammer 22:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) There's a reason I didnt rename the section: Had no reason to exist to begin with. Now please go away--Jack's Posse Fic 22:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, the reason is you realize its importance, ex post facto. I have torn apart your "only one" reasoning and shown you why the case is stronger for keeping it. You just don't wish to see it. But I'm not going anywhere. I've been with this wiki for far too long, making many helpful and constructive contributions, which I plan to continue doing. Next time, I would suggest you discuss the matter before starting an edit war and if consensus could be reached the change(s) can be made. Gaeaman's edit would have satisfied us both, for the record. Nbajammer 22:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) So, you think your reputation is so perfect that you can never get in trouble? Ever hear of Arnold Schwarzenegger? Anthony Weiner? Eliot Spitzer? Exactly, your invincibility card is worthless. Again, lemme say that YOU reverted ME first. Thus, you started the war. Did I expect retaliation? NO. You did. You started the war. You didn't tear apart any of my reasons. You only strengthened it by not mentioning a second aspect that would strengthen the ties--Jack's Posse Fic 22:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I am not going to get in trouble for disagreeing with someone. And I did revert you first - your removal was in error and I fixed that. You then decided you didn't like it and reverted it back, restoring the very error I fixed. You have no one to blame here except yourself. I tore apart all of your reasons, and given what you say here it's apparent you aren't happy about that. Oh well, it isn't my problem. Nbajammer 23:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make any errors. I made that clear hours ago. You called me several names and threatened me. That's plenty for discipline. My case i as strong as ever. You will get some sort of punishment. I reverted you because you were and still are mistaken. I'm not saying my word is law, I'm saying common sense and proper grammar is law--Jack's Posse Fic 23:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Prootection? Why the heck did you protect the page? You're keeping speculation and fanwank in articles when they don't belong. Nbajammer has insulted me several times without justification for the insults or reversions. I you can kindly put it back at my version, I'd really appreciate it--Jack's Posse Fic 22:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC)